Always together, always alone
by shirosaki35
Summary: "Au départ, il n'était qu'un gamin roux capable de voir les fantômes. Un peu spécial mais au grand cœur. Au fur et à mesure des années, il avait réussit à se construire un monde plus ou moins stable. Vivant avec ses différences, [...] protégeant ses amis et sa famille car ils étaient ce qui comptait le plus à se yeux. Mais malgré cela, dans sa tête, il restait de la solitude."


**Yellooo!**

**Me revoilà avec un nouveau one-shot.**

**Corrigé par ma super bêta, qui arrive à supporter TOUTES mes fautes de grammaire et d'orthographe avec une patience étonnante ^^**

**Disclaimer: BLEACH ne m'appartient pas, propriété de Tite Kubo (ce sale chanceux égoïste qui ne veut pas me céder les droits :p)**

**Il ne me reste qu'à vous souhaiter bonne lecture! Enjoy!**

**(Edit du 01/06/2013: J'ai apporté quelques modifications à ce chapitre car la mise en page a eu quelques petits bugs dont je ne m'étais pas aperçue. Tout est en ordre maintenant! Et un grand merci aux lecteurs/lectrices qui sont déjà passés lire!)**

* * *

C'était bizarre comme sensation...

Celle de tomber en permanence...

De n'avoir aucun point de repère auquel se raccrocher. De sombrer dans le noir le plus complet...

Depuis quand se sentait-il comme ça ? Depuis qu'il avait reprit cette vie normale... Mais en fait, elle le rendait malade.

Au départ, il n'était qu'un gamin roux capable de voir les fantômes. Un peu spécial mais au grand cœur.

Au fur et à mesure des années, il avait réussit à se construire un monde plus ou moins stable. Vivant avec ses différences, en faisant sa force. Protégeant ses amis et sa famille car ils étaient ce qui comptait le plus à se yeux.

Mais malgré cela, dans sa tête, il restait de la solitude.

Sa rencontre avec Rukia avait en apparence bouleversé pas mal de chose. Il n'en était rien. Avec le temps, il avait compris qu'il avait ardemment désiré cette rencontre. Il l'avait attendue. Celle qui prouverait qu'il n'était pas fou. Juste après cela, il se sentait plus lui-même. Comme si, au puzzle complexe de son âme, on avait rajouté un pièce.

Pour protéger, il devait devenir fort. Et il avait acquis cette force même si pour cela celle de Rukia avait été « sacrifiée »...

Et cette shinigami était devenue elle aussi une amie. Quelqu'un à protéger. Elle était devenue quelqu'un d'important pour lui, quelqu'un qui pouvait comprendre ses problèmes et avec qui il pouvait parler plus librement.

Il n'aurait pas pu la laisser repartir sans combattre. Et lorsqu'il avait été en face de Renji, il avait ressentit une certaine paix intérieure : il devenait encore un peu plus lui. Oui, le combat semblait faire entièrement partie de son être. Cependant, cette sensation avait été de courte durée. Byakuya l'avait transpercé ; et à ce moment il avait eut l'impression de louper une marche. Retomber brutalement sans pour autant dégringoler, juste rester au même niveau. Mais maintenant il n'avait plus la force de continuer à avancer.

Pourtant il n'avait pas put laisser Rukia se faire exécuter. Il lui devait tout. Et il ne pouvait pas la laisser partir sans que cette dette soit effacée.

Puis vint Urahara. Et à ce moment-là l'envie de continuer était revenue.

Il avait retrouvé ses pouvoirs et acquit Zangetsu. Ce fut comme un second souffle. Il lui semblait enfin se trouver. Il avait eut l'impression qu'un poids lui avait été retiré des épaules, qu'il pouvait se redresser ; ou encore que son corps n'était plus comprimé et qu'il pouvait enfin respirer.

À partir de là, tout s'était enchaîné. Il était allé à la Soul Society.

Pas seul, toujours accompagné.

Mais chacun de ses combats gagnés était sa seule victoire : Ikkaku, Renji et puis Kenpachi. Chacun lui avait appris inconsciemment quelque chose du combat. Quelque chose qui le faisait vivre un peu plus fort tout ce qui se passait. Après chaque victoire il était devenu plus puissant.

Et puis ensuite il y avait eut Yoruichi, encore Byakuya, son Bankaï, le sauvetage de Rukia.

Elle ne voulait pas être sauvée ? Qu'importe. La certitude qu'il devait le faire était accrochée à son corps et inscrite dans son âme. Alors il l'avait fait.

Pas seul, toujours accompagné.

Son troisième combat contre Byakuya, la trahison de trois capitaines, la découverte de la vérité.

Finalement, tout s'était calmé. Les traîtres étaient partis, non sans une promesse de guerre imminente. Et lui avait mal. Juste un peu au cœur. L'ego, ça faisait toujours mal quand c'était piétiné. Il avait perdu si rapidement contre Aizen !... Ses amis étaient saufs se disait-il, et pourtant la défaite lui laissait un goût amer sur la bouche. Il n'était pas revanchard mais une partie de lui avait envie de prouver à cet homme sa valeur, lui qui l'avait si ouvertement provoqué.

C'était un désir égoïste et irrationnel ; alors il l'avait tu. Comme bien d'autres choses d'ailleurs. Il y avait beaucoup de choses personnelles qu'Ichigo n'avait dit à personne. Parce qu'il était comme ça. Parce qu'il ne voulait pas se montrer faible. Parce qu'il voulait protéger les personnes qui lui était chères.

Jamais seul. Toujours accompagné.

Et puis ils étaient arrivés: les Arrancars. Et avec eux la défaite, la frustration, la volonté de combattre et la _voix._

Celle qui reflétait ces plus bas instincts.

Celle qui l'avait fait gagner contre Byakuya et perdre contre Yammi.

Celle qui lui donnait des envie de meurtre et de destruction.

Celle qui l'avait fait perdre contre Grimmjow.

La honte d'être battu, de n'arriver à rien, Ichigo ne connaissait que cela depuis qu'il était revenu de la Soul Society.

C'était à lui de protéger, sauf qu'il n'y arrivait pas. Ses amis semblait trop faibles pour les ennemis toujours plus forts qui arrivaient et seul lui semblait assez puissant pour leur faire face. C'était peut-être vantard ; mais véridique.

Et _elle. _Il la détestait sans savoir comment s'en débarrasser. Il la haïssait sans pouvoir en parler.

_Solitude._

Alors que la sensation d'être inutile au monde commençait à ne faire que trop partit de lui, Hirako Shinji était arrivé. Et avec lui, la vérité. Celle qui blesse, celle qui étreint ton cœur comme pour le briser, celle qui te fait hurler de rage tellement elle sonne juste. Celle qui te fait soupirer de soulagement en sachant que, seul, tu ne l'es pas.

Leur relation était complexe. Difficile au début mais d'une complicité ténue à la fin. Les Vizards l'appréciaient pour ne pas les juger ; lui, pour être la présence rassurante dont il avait besoin.

Et puis il avait appris à l'écouter, _elle._

Ou plutôt _lui_ en fait.

Celui qui était tellement ressemblant et pourtant tellement différent. Celui qui était d'une certaine manière la deuxième facette de son âme. Il était celui qu'il n'était pas. Tout ce qu'il n'était pas mais qui existait au fond de lui. Shirosaki.

Il avait vaincu son double sombre, il avait continué à combattre, toujours plus puissant. Grimmjow avait été le premier à voir les progrès du rouquin.

Maintenant, Ichigo n'avait plus peur de cette _voix._ Maintenant, elle était avec lui.

Et pourtant, tout ses efforts n'avaient pas empêcher Orihime de disparaître. Enlevée ? Partie ? Aucune importance, il devait la retrouver.

Peu importait ce que pensait les autres.

Le Hueco Mundo. Nell. Rukia et Renji. Las Noches. Les pouvoirs des Arrancars. Et encore une fois la vérité, la réalisation, la faiblesse. Mais là il savait. Il savait qu'il pouvait apprendre. Il savait qu'il pouvait progresser. Il savait qu'il pouvait les battre.

Ou peut-être pas.

À cause d'Ulquiorra, il avait frôlé la mort.

Grimmjow Jaggerjack. Un adversaire de valeur. Il avait la même hargne que lui. Sauf que là où le roux intériorisait, le bleuté, lui, extériorisait. Mais il l'avait apprécié comme tel.

Mais tout s'enchaînait trop vite.

Nnoitra. Kenpachi. Les shinigamis. Les renforts.

De l'aide.

Orihime. Et Ulquiorra. Encore.

Et se battre encore.

Mais là, la différence de niveau fut au-delà de l'imaginable. Était-ce possible ça ? Une âme aussi forte, aussi puissante... Aussi vide ?

Il avait été battu. Encore. Et il avait vu la mort. De près. Très près. Trop près.

Il avait entendu les appels à l'aide d'Orihime. Ou plutôt il avait entendu quelques mots et vu des larmes.

Quelques chose éclata en lui. Il devait protéger. Il avait échouer.

_Quelque chose éclata en lui. La frustration. La colère. La rage._

_L'envie de se battre. De se relever et d'affronter ses ennemis._

Ses barrières volèrent en éclats. Il ne retint plus ses pulsions de meurtres et ses envies de sang. Plus de retenue. Plus rien.

Il avait massacré Ulquiorra et quand il avait "reprit conscience", il s'était détesté. Tous ses sentiments négatifs avaient fait surface sans qu'il en ait le moindre contrôle et ça lui faisait peur. Ça ne pouvait pas être lui ; pourtant c'était une réalité. Une horrible réalité. Encore une...

La mort d'Ulquiorra. Son départ pour le monde des humains. Ses quelques coups échangés contre Aizen. Ichimaru. La défaite. Encore.

L'envie de se battre. Toujours

Son père. Urahara. Yoruichi.

Des vérités qui s'accumulaient, une aventure bien au-delà de ce qu'il aurait pu imaginer. Trop de tensions, de sentiments contraires. L'impression que c'était trop. Mais il se battrait jusqu'au bout.

_Pas seul. Toujours accompagné._

Avec son père, il était allé à la Soul Society. Mais dans le Dangai, il y avait la possibilité de devenir plus fort. Isshin lui avait tout expliqué. Il ne lui restait plus qu'à essayer. À convaincre son zanpakuto de lui livrer les secret du Getsuga Tensho Ultime.

Zangetsu avait refusé. Il lui avait hurlé lui aussi des vérités en face. Il comprenait son zanpakuto.

Son ambition, qu'était-elle devenue ? Noyée dans son monde intérieur ? Réduite à la taille des maisons qui reflétait son âme alors qu'auparavant, il y avait des buildings qui effleurait le ciel ?

Elle n'avait pas changée ; mais la situation, elle, s'était modifiée. Il ne luttait plus pour ses amis, il luttait pour quelque chose de démesuré et pour lui. Pour ne pas se perdre face à une guerre qui commençait à le dépasser. Ichigo ne le montrait pas mais la peur faisait partie de lui. Il avait croisé trop de fois la Mort pour être inconscient des risques. Mais il voulait continuer, continuer à avancer. Parce que ce n'était pas dans ses habitude de reculer ou de faire demi-tour. Il voulait aller de l'avant.

Et puis Shirosaki était arrivé, méconnaissable, plus puissant que jamais. Il avait fusionné avec Zangestu. Il s'était combattu. Des heures, des jours, des mois ? Peu importe. Il avait appris.

Et finalement il s'était retrouvé devant Aizen.

Un monstre ? Non, un homme.

Un fou ? Non, un visionnaire.

Un égoïste ? Non, une personne seule.

Il l'avait battu. Urahara l'avait enfermé.

Il avait perdu ses pouvoirs.

Il l'avait fait pour protéger disait-il. Ses amis. La Soul Society. La dimension des Rois.

Son geste avait une valeur, pensait-il.

Il n'aurait pas fait tout ça pour rien, pensait-il.

Sa vie ne s'était pas arrêtée, elle allait juste prendre un virage, pensait-il.

Tout allait bien se passer, pensait-il.

Dès qu'il fut rentré chez lui, pourtant, le changement se ressentit. Ne plus voir des choses qu'on avait vu toute sa vie le dérangeait. Ne plus ressentir l'adrénaline des combats le dérangeait. Être avec ses amis le dérangeait, eux chez qui rien n'avait changé.

À la fin, sa vie redevenue normale et monotone le dérangeait.

Et puis mois après mois, son état se dégradait. Plus taciturne, moins joyeux. Changement discret mais présent.

Quelque chose en lui s'était éteint. La perte de ses pouvoir avait diminué la flamme furieuse qui brûlait en lui. La nostalgie et les souvenirs lui hantaient le sommeil. Il regrettait des choix. Il regrettait des décisions passée. Regrattait-il d'avoir abandonner une partie de lui pour sauver les autres. Oui et non. Oui, égoïste qu'il était. Non, altruiste qu'il était.

Trop de choses, trop de sentiments, contradictoires ou non, trop d'images, heureuses ou joyeuses. Trop pour un adolescent qui avait vu sa vie changer, qui en avait vu de trop.

Que fallait-il de plus pour qu'il tombe ?

_Solitude._

Il avait continué ses études. Plus précisément, il s'était jeté à corps perdu dans ses études. Il travaillait trop. Il le savait. Son père le savait. Ses amis le savaient. Mais cela lui permettait de s'évader. Cela lui permettait de ne plus penser. À avant, au vide et à la tristesse qui s'étaient emparés de lui.

Il avait rattrapé son retard du à son ex-rang de shinigami remplaçant. Il avait passé ses concours haut la main. Il avait put voir la fierté d'Isshin de le voir intégrer l'une des facultés les plus renommées de Tokyo. Mais il avait pu voir aussi le désespoir d'un père ne sachant pas comment aider son fils, le désespoir de voir son fils tomber sans réussir à le rattraper. Le médecin ne savait que faire. Personne ne savait que faire. Tout ce qui était essayé n'était que cuisants échecs.

Ichigo s'éloignait.

Ichigo dépérissait.

Ses cheveux roux avaient perdus de leur couleur, ils étaient ternes lors de sa dernière année de lycée. Ses yeux marrons chocolat autrefois pleins de vie étaient vides. Si son corps restait musclé grâce aux entraînements qu'il continuait à faire régulièrement, la moindre graisse avait fondue.

Ichigo ne souriait plus. Ou alors c'était un sourire qui sonnait faux.

Ichigo ne riait plus. Ou alors c'était un rire qui sonnait faux.

_Tristesse._

La Soul Society n'avait plus rien à faire avec un humain avait décidé la chambre des 46. Urahara, Yoruichi et les Vizards, réintégrés au Gotei avaient été priés de ne pas aller sur Terre. S'ils devaient le faire, ce serait dans le cadre d'une mission.

Orihime, Chad, Ishida et les personnes possédant un minimum d'énergie spirituelle devaient se charger de l'extermination des Hollows à Karakura et dans ses environs.

La famille d'Ichigo ne pouvait rien pour lui même si ce n'était pas faute d'avoir essayé.

Ichigo plongeait, toujours plus profond. Les mains tendues n'arrivaient pas à l'atteindre. Alors il se réfugiait dans sa bulle.

Désespéré à un point que les autres n'imaginait pas. Il avait espéré quelque chose d'eux, des shinigamis. De la reconnaissance ? Au moins une preuve qu'ils ne l'avaient pas effacé de leur mémoire dès qu'il était redevenu un simple humain.

Rien. Ils étaient là. Il existaient, invisibles à ses yeux, mais ils étaient là. Et il le regardait sombrer. Ils restaient à la surface tandis que lui coulait, sans arriver, sans pouvoir remonter.

Il n'avait plus de pouvoir donc il n'était rien ? Cela semblait être le cas. Et ce qu'il ressentait ? Abandon. Trahison.

Ses amis ne voyait pas à quel point ça le brisait. Eux toujours occupé aux quatre coins de la ville. Lui toujours seul à se morfondre.

Personne ne semblait le comprendre. Personne ne semblait saisir son état d'esprit.

Alors il l'avait quitté; cet environnement qui lui faisait lui donnait l'impression de sombrer dans une douce folie, de tomber dans une abysse noire et glaciale.

Il était allé à Tokyo. Une ville grouillante et étouffante pour certains. Libératrice pour lui.

Il fallait quelque chose pour éviter de penser. Et ne dit-on pas "loin des yeux, loin du cœur" ?

Il s'était renseigné préalablement. Il avait concerté des annonces pour trouver un appartement. Et il en avait trouvé un qui lui convenait parfaitement si ce n'était un détail qui l'ennuyait. Par "détail" Ichigo voulait dire "colocation".

Une annonce banale de parents proposant de louer un studio trop grand pour leur enfant. Pas très encourageant mais Ichigo n'avait pas plus réfléchit. Un appart à ce prix-là proche de la fac, il n'aurait pas pu trouver mieux. Et son père avait argumenté qu'avoir une autre personne avec qui il partagerait ses journées pourrait l'aider... socialement parlant.

Ichigo n'en avait cure. Il voulait juste se sentir mieux. Il voulait soulager son cœur. Il voulait juste partir... et essayer de se retrouver.

Une semaine avant la rentrée, quand il avait amené ses affaires pour enfin emménager, il l'avait rencontré.

* * *

- Bon Ichigo tu te grouille !? On est déjà à la bourre !

Le roux releva la tête. Il était dans l'un des couloirs de la fac, immobile. Il était tellement perdu dans ses pensées qu'il n'avait pas remarqué que les cours avaient commencés.

Il croisa les yeux verts de son interlocutrice: malicieux, pétillants de joie, souvent. En ce moment? Un peu plus sombre. Elle était inquiète. Pour lui. Pour son colocataire, ami et confident.

Il lui rendit un sourire sincère. Celui qui fleurissait sur ses lèvres depuis quelques mois déjà.

* * *

Les débuts de la cohabitations avaient été difficiles. Elle était une jeune femme tout juste sortie de l'adolescence mais avec le mental d'une petite fille, complètement perdue, sans repères. Lui était à la limite de l'asocial, restant dans sa bulle, préférant la solitude à la compagnie de sa colocataire.

Cependant le hasard avait voulut qu'ils soient dans la même classe. Ichigo en avait été le premier étonné. Qui aurait put croire que cette fille, ouverte mais assez lunatique, atteignant 1m60 avec quelques difficultés, qui apparemment ne savait pas se coiffer correctement, qui ronchonnait toujours sur les formes de son corps, qui aimait porter des vêtement flashy avec vernis à ongles assorti, qui ne tenait tout simplement pas en place cinq minutes faisait des études de médecine comme lui ? Très certainement pas le roux.

C'est ainsi qu'avaient débutées leurs vraies conversations. Ils avaient parlés études et devoirs. Ichigo en était venu à aider la jeune femme qui semblait un peu à la masse. Puis ils avaient discuté médecine et futur.

Et puis ils avaient évoqués leurs vies. Lui avait omis des éléments, évidement, mais il lui avait confié son état d'esprit, ses peines, ses peurs et ses douleurs. Elle, avait évoqué sa perpétuelle remise en question, son impression de ne pas être à sa place et de ne pas réussir à la trouver, ses parents et leur influences sur son comportement et ses décisions et ses doutes par rapport à son avenir.

Ce soir-là, Ichigo avait sourit. Un sourire triste et malheureux, mais un sourire. Il avait l'impression de se retrouver dans la jeune femme en pleine crise identitaire. Finalement ils étaient tous les deux perdus. Mais peut-être pouvaient-ils encore avancer. Ensemble.

_Jamais seul. Toujours accompagné._

Quand il lui avait raconté ses problème, elle n'avait rien dit. Elle avait juste écouter, sans lui parler sans "je comprends", sans lui donner de conseils. Elle avait juste été l'oreille attentive dont il avait besoin. Et il avait fait pareil pour elle. Chacun avait besoin d'être écouté sans être jugé.

Ça avait été le début d'une amitié. Et au fur et à mesure des jours et des mois, ils étaient devenus très proches. Mais amis. Lui ne se voyait pas avec une déjantée comme elle et elle n'imaginait pas être avec quelqu'un de sérieux comme lui. Ils étaient juste amis. Des amis qui se raccrochaient l'un à l'autre pour ne pas sombrer.

* * *

Il lui sourit. Elle lâcha un soupir, s'approcha de lui, le prit par la manche et le tira dans les couloirs à présent vides de l'université en marmonnant.

Le sourire d'Ichigo s'élargit. Il se sentait bien. Il était bien.

"_Pardonne mais n'oublie jamais."_

Sa rancœur envers le monde avait disparue.

Le passé était le passé.

Peut-être reverrait-il les shinigamis ? Peut-être que la Soul Society l'avait oublié ?

D'une certaine manière, il s'en fichait. Il était certes triste et nostalgique mais il reprenait à présent les rênes de son existence.

Toute cette histoire lui avait amené son lot de joies et de douleurs. Sa vie d'avant lui manquait mais il ne voulait plus revivre un dépression telle que celle qu'il avait vécue.

Alors, pour le moment, il jouissait de ces moments de bonheur.

Peut-être que les choses changeraient. Peut-être pas.

Peut-être retrouverait-il ses pouvoirs comme son père l'avait fait. Peut-être pas.

Il verrait plus tard...

_Carpe Diem !_

Il sourit et murmura :

- Merci Kitai*

La jeune femme lui rendit son sourire, lumineuse.

_Ainsi sa vie reprenait..._

* * *

_* Kitai : Espoir  
_

**Voili-voilou... En espérant que ça vous ait plu! :)**

**Review ?**


End file.
